The Camping Trip of Love
by CiaLovesChannyForeverLovatic
Summary: The cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are going on a camping trip...again.Oneshot CHANNY!


**Hey guys!I am new here and this is my first story.**

**This story is for TheRandomWizard23,who was the first to welcome me here.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

><p>The cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls were going on another camping trip, to stop the rival between them… again.<p>

The day was pretty much the same like last time. Trust exercises and all that kind of stuff. At night they all sat around the campfire talking:

"So, guys. Aren't you excited that we're doing this again?" Sonny asked cheerfully.

"Come on, Sonny. Last time it didn't work. Why will it work this time?" Nico asked.

"Well…."She trailed of.

"Exactly." They all said.

"At least we can try." Sonny tried again.

"Even if we 'try', Monroe, you know it will not work. When did we try to stop the feud, anyway? Only when you came you had ideas to stop it. So, stop trying." Chad said angrily.

"Well, I don't care what _you_ say, but I won't let my hopes down." She said and stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll go for a walk to the forest" She continue and went to the forest.

After half an hour of walking, Sonny got lost. She was scared and it was very dark. She didn't know the way back and her phone was at the camp side. So, she sat down, leaning her back against a tree, curling on a ball and crying on her knees.

Back at the camp side, after Sonny left, the casts were talking about random stuff.

When one hour passed, they were still talking and Ms. Bitterman singing, but Chad wasn't paying attention. He was worried about Sonny, because she still didn't came back from her walk to the forest. So, he decided to go and find her.

He stood up and went to the forest. No one noticed him, which was a good thing.

He walked for about fifteen minutes. The moon above him was the only source of light. He continue walking for another fifteen minutes. When he came in front of a gigantic rock, he heard a soft crying. He turned to his left and his eyes widened.

He didn't need a second thought to know that the person, who was leaning against the tree, was Sonny. He went closer to her and sat down next to her, facing her. Sonny looked up and saw him:

"Chad?" She asked still crying.

"Sonny!" He said, with concern in his voice and eyes.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him and crying on his chest. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist too and hugged her back.

"Shh. It's ok, Sonny! I'm here. Relax, I'm here. Shh." He said, while rocking her back and forth.

Chad continue hugging her until eventually she fell asleep, tired of crying so much. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, before falling asleep himself, hugging her tighter.

The next morning, Chad woke up and looked down at Sonny. He smiled at her and stroked her hair, while she snoozed on his chest, waiting for her to wake up.

Half an hour later, Sonny woke up and looked up at a smiling Chad.

"Hey! Good morning, sleepy head." Chad said happily.

"Good morning, Chad." She said and stood up, yawing.

Chad stood up as well and they brushed off the dirt from the ground.

"Are you ok, now?" Chad asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you." She said and smiled up at him. "Thank you for coming and finding me. "She said sincerely.

"I couldn't leave you here alone, Sonny!" He said, thinking it would be crazy to leave her alone in the dark night.

"Awww, Chad!" She said and went over to him and hugged him, tightly.

Chad hugged her back just as tightly and smiled goofily.

After a while, they let go of each other and looked away, blushing.

"We should go back, to the camp side." Chad said shyly.

"Yeah. We should." Sonny said shyly, as well.

So, they started walking back, with Chad on the lead.

When they were at the camp side:

"Thanks again, Chad." Sonny said.

"It's nothing." He said.

Sonny smiled, kissed his cheek and walked away to her tent. Chad stood there touching his cheek, with a big grin on his face.

* * *

><p>After a week of trust exercises:<p>

"Ok, kids. Get to the bus. We are ready to go back to the studios." Ms. Bitterman yelled.

They all got to the bus and they took off to the studios.

It's been a week since the camp and Chad couldn't get Sonny and that kiss (even if it was in the cheek) off his mind.

He _really_ like her.

So, he decided to do something, that he don't do very often.

Tell his feelings.

* * *

><p>After one hour:<p>

He was nervous. He was really really nervous. He didn't know if Sonny liked him back. But he had to risk it, because he wanted her to be his lady.

He grabbed the roses, that he bought for Sonny and went to her dressing room. When he came in front of her door, he knock with his hands full of sweat.

"Come in." Sonny said, as soon as she heard a knock.

Chad went in and said. "Hey, Sonny."

Sonny turned around and smiled. "Oh. Hi, Chad."

"This is for you." He said, giving her the roses.

"Wow, Chad. Thank you." She said and smelled them. "But why are you giving me flowers?" She asked as she put the roses on the table.

"Because I need to tell you something." Chad said, nervously.

"What do you need to tell me?" Sonny asked.

"Well I…uuhh…I mean we…uhh!" He stuttered.

"Chad, just tell me. You know you can tell me everything." Sonny said comfortingly.

"Ok…Well…I…I really _really_ like you, Sonny." He finally said. "I've liked you for a long time now, but I never had the courage to tell you. I was afraid-and still am-that you don't like me back. So, do you like me? "He asked. Hope full in his voice and eyes.

Sonny was speechless. She never thought it will come that day. The one she loved admitted his love for her. So, she admitted her true feelings, too.

"Chad…I don't like you. "She said.

"Oh…Then I-I guess I'll go now." Chad said. His eyes and voice full of hurt.

He was going to leave. but Sonny stopped him.

"Wait, Chad. I don't like you, because…I love you! "She said, nervously.

Chad was shocked. "You do?" He asked. She nodded. "Well…That's good. Because I love you, too!" He admitted, too.

Sonny, then, smiled widely and Chad mirrored it.

"So, I guess, you will be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. I would love that." She said all happy. Then she went and hugged him tightly. Chad hugged her back, just as tightly.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Chad, now, had his lady and he would never let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. :D<strong>

**~Anastasia.**


End file.
